Description: The Wilmer Institute Mentored Clinical Research Scholar Program (Wilmer CRS) is a multidisciplinary, educational effort centered in the Department of Ophthalmology, Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine, whose purpose is the provision of skills in patient--oriented research to young faculty members in the Vision Sciences, Ophthalmic Epidemiology, Clinical Trials, Genetics, and Technology Assessment, among others. Building on a successful track-record of training clinican--scientists, the Wilmer CRS will formally link the existing programs administered within the department under Director Harry A. Quigley, and Wilmer CRS Program Advisory Committee Members: Douglas Jabs, Oliver Schein, Don Zack, Peter Campochiaro, and Sheila West. In addition to these faculty members, Lead Mentors will include Nathan Congdon, David Friedman, John Gottsch, Susan Vitale, Ruben Adler, Robert Massof, Kathleen Turano, James Tielsch, Joanne Katz, Irene Maumenee, Barbara Hawkins, and Curtis Meinert. The Wilmer CRS will administer didactic courses and personal mentored instruction in a wide variety of research areas to 2 candidates per year.